Big Time Love
by TennisfreakofFF
Summary: Love is found between the four but when James can't have Kendall, what will he do to save him? In different p.o.v.'s. crappy summary but read. Kames/Cargon
1. Chapter 1

A/n First time writing ff so I really hope you all like it.

Chapter 1

Logan's p.o.v. I was laying in my bed, reading, when Carlos came bursting into mine and Kendall's room with a crazy grin on his face. "Carlos, what the hell are you doing?" I ask. He doesn't answer me though, he just stares at me. "Carlos, why are you-"

I was interrupted by Carlos running over and jumping on top of me. "Carlos! What the hell man, get off!" "I can't," he answered,"Kendall told me." My eyes went wide when he said that.

"No, he wouldn't do that. Kendall wouldn't have told Carlos that I loved him," I thought to myself. "What are you talking about?" I asked trying not to give anything away.

"You can quit the act Logie," he replied. "Man, you have no idea what this mean to me."

"What do you mean Carlos?"

"I've been waiting to do this for a long time now," and then all I could feel was the heat of the Latin boys lips pressed against mine.

I moaned into the kiss and started to giggle. "I guess you liked it," he said to me with that cute little smirk of his. I couldn't help it, I started blushing and pulled him in for another kiss. He touched my bottom lip with his tongue and I gladly gave him access to the inside of my mouth. I moaned more into the kiss and started to pull his shirt up.

"Off with it," I commanded him, and to my surprise, he listened. I took my shirt off as well and he started kissing me down my neck, and onto my chest. It took all I had not to groan, so instead I closed my eyes, bit my lip, and started rubbing his back with my hands. His skin was so soft and his lips sent a jolt every time they touched me.

I was so distracted, I didn't realize he was undoing the button on my pants. "Carlos-"

"Shh, just relax. It all going to be ok" I agreed and let him keep going. Soon he was rubbing the bulge in my boxers and taking it completely out. As soon as his lips touched down onto my dick, I gasped and opened my eyes to darkness, and Kendall staring down at me. I noticed the hard under the covers and the sweat on my forehead.

_"It was only a dream,"_ I thought to myself. _"Only a dream,"_ and that's when I started to cry, knowing that dream will never come true.

Kendall's p.o.v. I woke up to moans and groans coming from across the room. "Logan," I call out into the dark. "Logan, what's wrong?" All I hear is another moan from him and also some mumbling that I couldn't understand. "Logan wake up," I say, getting up to go over to him. "Logan, get up, you're scaring me."

Nothing just another moan that passed his lips and a sigh. I start shaking him, "Logan, get up now!" I finally yelled and that's when his eyes flew wide open. I looked down into his sad, scared eyes and then he burst into tears.

I pulled him into a tight hug and let him cry into my shoulder. "Logan, what's wrong bud? Please tell me." All he did was sob and move his head into my chest. All I could do was rub his back and try to calm him down.

Finally, after ten minutes, he was calm enough to talk. "K-K-Kendall," he stammered, "I h-had the m-m-m-most terrible dream."

"Tell me about it Logan, please?"

"It w-was about C-C-Carlos. He had f-found out the tr-tr-truth about me." He stopped to sob again, but only for a few minutes.

"What happened after that?" I asked.

"He j-jumped on t-top of me and s-s-s-started to kiss me," he finally got out.

"Now how is that so bad," I said, knowing that that was all Logan has wanted for at least a year now.

"B-because I kn-know that it will n-n-never happen," and he started to sob again. All I could do was shed tears of my own because of how heartbroken my best friend was.

A/n so, review and tell me if its any good. I'll take all criticism so please help me.


	2. Chapter 2

A/n. So, this is chapter two. It's a Carlos and James p.o.v chapter So I hope you like it.

Carlos p.o.v.

When I woke up, all I could think about was my dream from last night. It was me and Logan sitting on the beach, looking at the sun setting. The salty sea air was blowing on my face and even though it felt amazing on my skin, it stung my eyes just enough to make them water.

"What's wrong Carlitos?" I look at the older boy, I just smile.

'_Man_,' I thought to my self,_'could this get any better?'_ I looked into his eyes that looked like drops of dark chocolate and just smile back at him.

"Nothing," I finally tell him, "just thinking about how perfect this moment is." He blushed and started to say something, but my lips were already on his before a sound could come out.

That's when I woke up and stared into the ceiling. '_Man_,' I thought, _'why is it so hard to live this way?'_

_'Because you know he isn't gay and that he'll never feel the same way about you.'_

_'Thanks for bringing me down me_.'

_'No problem._'

I got up, now depressed from the thoughts, and went to the bathroom. When I came out, I noticed my roommate , and best friend, James, still snoring his head off. I thought about waking him and telling him about my dream when I smelled eggs cooking, so I decided to tell him after breakfast.

I walked out of my room to find Logan cooking breakfast. He didn't seem to hear me come out so I just stood there and looked at him. He was wearing blue pajama bottoms and a white tank that hugged his body perfectly.

_'__Great_,' I thought, _'now all I can think about is holding him.'_

"Good morning Logie," I finally say. He jumped a little and turned around.

"Dammit Carlos," he said after he saw me, " why the hell did you have to scare me?"

"Sorry, I didn't know you would do that." I looked down so I wouldn't start looking at his amazing features and start blushing like a fool.

"It's fine Carlos, no need to get all down about it. I shouldn't have yelled at you anyways, forgive me?"

I looked up an gave home a smile. "Always," I replied. He turned away quickly after that and I thought I saw a little red on his cheeks.

_'Was Logan blushing?'_ I put the thought aside, thinking I was just imagining things. I started to sit down when Kendall and James came out of their rooms and sat down with me.

"Logan" James called out, "how much longer till the food's ready?" Logan shot him a glare before he answered.

"Just another minute, I'm waiting for the eggs to get done." Finally, he scooped the eggs onto four different plate with potatoes and placed them on the table. He then brought out a plate of bacon and a basket of biscuits.

"Wow Logan," I started, "this looks amazing."

He just looked down and said "thanks."

"Well lets dig in already," Kendall bursted. Everyone started eating, and as I reached for a biscuit, Logan did too and our hands touched. I pulled my hand away blushing but when I looked at him, he looked at me like I had did something wrong. I just looked down and stared at my food.

After a couple of minutes of this, James finally said something. "Carlos, why aren't you eating your food? Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm just not hungry," I replied, knowing that it was partially a lie. I was hungry but after that look that Logan gave me, my appetite left me.

"I think I'm going to go lay down," I said getting up and walking to my room before anyone could say anything to me. As soon as I closed the door and into my bed, my mind is already thinking about what just happened.

_'Why did he look at me like that?' _I began asking myself while laying down.

_'Was that a look of disgust in his eyes? Dammit, now how am I ever going to tell him that I love him?'_

James p.o.v.

I went after Carlos after he went into the room, and when I got there, he was laying in bed crying.

"Carlos," I asked, walking to his bed. "Carlos, what's wrong bud?"

"What do you think?" He looked up at me with so much sadness in his chocolate brown eyes that I couldn't help but hurt for him. I sat down beside him and started rubbing his back.

"Is it about 'you know who'?" He just threw his head back into his pillow and started to sob.

"Carlos, look at me." The tan boy finally did after a couple of minutes. "It's all going to work out, you just have to stay strong and positive."

"How can you be so sure James? You don't know what it's like to have the guy you love look and not have the same feelings! He'll never love me!" He started to sob again and all I could do was start crying myself.

"Yes I do," I finally said. "I know what you're going through because I'm in love with Kendall."

A/n So, it's the final week of first semester and I can't believe my senior year is half way over. This is so nerve wracking. I really hope that you all are liking the story so far and that it's not something you've read a million times. Review, fav and follow por favor.


	3. Chapter 3

A/n. Wow, the greatness of it being the last week of school. My teachers aren't making me do anything in my first period so here's am other chapter for all of you. ENJOY!

Kendall p.o.v.

'_Man, what a strange day so far,'_ I thought to myself as I went to the pool for a morning swim. _'First Logan having that dream and then Carlos running off during breakfast. I hope James was able to find something out.'_

I quit thinking after that because I really didn't want to get caught up in that subject, it would just make my day bad. The pool wasn't that busy and nobody was actually swimming. Only a couple people tanning and talking. So I sat my stuff down and started taking my shirt off so I could take a dip.

"Hey you," I jumped and dropped my shirt on the ground. When I turned to see who it was, I was standing in front of a really pretty blonde girl.

"Hey Jo," I smiled at my girlfriend, "you scared the shit out of me."

She just giggled and gave me a hug. "You're here early Ken, why?"

"I had a very weird morning with the guys and decided I needed to cool off at the pool." "

What happened?" I started telling her the events that ha just passes in the last few hours. I didn't tell her Logan's dream, just that he woke up from a nightmare early this morning and that i stayed up with him. She was surprised at most of it but mainly looked concerned, but she did gasp when I mentioned Carlos not being hungry. When I finished, she just stared off, thinking.

"So," she finally said, "how did it feel when you saw James going after Carlos?"

I glared at her, "I've been trying not to think about it so thanks for bringing it back to my mind."

She just giggled but looked at me with sad eyes after. "When I agreed to keep your secret and pretend to stay your girlfriend, I told you I was going to ask questions."

I just looked down at the pool and blushed. "I know Jo, it's just hard for me to talk about it."

She put her hand on my knee and gave me a small smile. "You know Kendall, I'm always here for you and you can trust me with everything. I just don't see why it's so hard for you to tell James that you love him?"

"Because he'll never feel the same way." Saying that made me hurt inside, but it's true. James is practically the straightest one in our group of four. But I can't help but wish he wasn't. Every time I look into his hazel eyes I can't help but fall in love with him and his smile is just perfect. And the things I wish I could do with that body of his, but I can't and I know that.

"I know I can't be with him Jo, and I never will."

"Than why not get over him?"

"Because I love him and that's never going to change."

She shook her head and smiled. "You are just so stubborn Kendall Knight."

"I know." I gave her a smirk and she hit my arm playfully.

"I have to go to an audition, talk to you later?"

"Yeah." We got up and hugged and she started walking away. "Jo, thanks for everything." She turned to me and winked and walked away.

_'Jo,'_ I thought to myself, _'you were one hell of a girlfriend and I promise that I will tell James the truth and soon.'_ And that's when I took a jump and let the cool water to calm my mind.

Logan's p.o.v.

Kendall came back around 1 and Carlos and James were still gone. They left a little after Kendall did and didn't say where they were going. So with everyone out of the house, I cleaned up from breakfast and watched tv.

I wasn't really paying attention to it though, I mainly thought about Carlos. We had touched hands earlier and I was just so nervous, I probably looked like a fool. I hit my self on the forehead and called myself stupid a couple of times.

_'He probably thinks I'm an idiot. Now how will I ever be able to tell him the truth._' My thoughts were making me want to cry so began to think of other things, but it wouldn't work. All I could think about was the cute Latino boy that I'll never get.

I was also a little jealous of James, he was always the one with Carlos. Of course James was the oldest so he probably just wanted to help Carlos, who's the youngest of us. But still, I wish I could be the one with him right now and not James.

I sat there doing nothing until Kendall came in. His hair was still a bit wet from the swim and he looked kin of sad.

"What's wrong Kenny, I asked as he came and sat down next to me on the couch.

"Nothing really," he replied, "just thinking. I had a talk with Jo earlier and it's been on my mind."

"What about?"

"Same old stuff, you know where mom an Katie are?"

"They went to your grandmas. Apparently she feeling a little sick so they went to check on her. They won't be back for a week."

"I hope she gets better. But hey, at least we have the apartment to ourselves for a while." That's Kendall for you, always looking at the bright side.

"Yeah, I guess." I looked back to the tv.

"Logan, what's wrong?"

Dammit, I really didn't want to talk about it. "Nothing," I lied.

"You know you can't hide anything from me."

_'Sigh._' "Alright, I was thinking about Carlos."

"Ah, I see. Want to tell me more about it."

"Not really but I know you'll get it out of me anyways." "

Exactly," he had that stupid smirk on his face.

"I can't help it Kendall, he's perfect and I'll never get to be with him." I started to cry knowing it was stupid. He scooted closer to me and started hugging me.

"I know it's hard right not Logie, but it will get better, you'll see."

"I hope so cause these dreams are just making me want to fuck that Latino ass of his even more."

"I really did not want to hear that. Eww, now I have a mental picture."

"Sorry," but I didn't mean it cause I was busting out laughing. He had this ugly face on him with his eyes squeezed shut an it looked hilarious. He hit me for it but soon began laughing too.

After we got that out of our systems, we started watching tv and I started to dose off. "I'm pretty tired right now, could you wake me up when the guys get back?"

"Sure thing Logie, and have a nice nap." And with that, I laid my head down and fell straight to sleep, thinking of the man I love.

A/n. So I'm sitting against the wall in the band hall, (yeah I'm in band and tennis so I might mention those things on here), and my friend is reading it over my shoulder and asking questions and it's really annoying. So anyways, my fingers hurt from tying on this iPad so I'm going to rest them. Review, fav, and follow

p.s. it's about to get interesting these next couple of chapters so satay tuned.


	4. Chapter 4

A/n. ok so here's chapter four for of you. Enjoy!

James p.o.v.

Carlos and I came home around six after a long day of talking. He just wouldn't let my confession of loving Kendall go so that resulted in me explaining it all.

_I never really knew I had feelings for Kendall until a couple of months after we moved to L.A.,when he and Jo had begun to date. We were at the pool, just the two of us, swimming. WellKendall pretty much just swam, I laid back on a floaty, tanning like the usual. Out of nowhere,Kendall decided to try and jump over me which he of course failed at. The blonde teen landed right on top of me, sending us both into the water. When we finally came up, I started glaring at him, which caused him to just laugh._

_"Aww," he mocked, "look at James trying to be mad." He burst out laughing and I don't know why, but I started to blush. I tackled him and we started flailing at each other in the water._

_He tried to tell me to stop but I didn't listen and continued to try and drown him. That's when I touched his area and realized what he was trying to tell me; his shorts had fallen off and he was completely naked. I hadn't even realized I touched his dick but when I did, shivers flowed through my body, my own dick tingling. I blushed and ran out of the pool before it got even weirder. On my way up to the room, I couldn't get what just happened out of my mind or stop smiling about it._

About an hour later, Kendall and Jo had walked into the apartment and for some strange reason, I felt anger towards the blonde girl when they began to cuddle on the couch. 'That should be me being with him.' I thought to myself but then looked away, confused. I ran to my room, hoping I went unnoticed to the couple, laid down on my bed staring up at the ceiling. All I did was think and think and think. Sure I liked Kendall, but as a brother right? I mean I liked the long unnecessary hugs he would sometimes randomly give me. I also love it when it's just the two of us hanging out, and I guess I just love him. Wait, love? I…I don't love him, do I?

Man that was the most awkward conversation I've ever had with Carlos and all he could say waswow. A good old fashion, wow. It felt good though to tell someone my true feelings, and now that I did, I feel like something was lifted off of my shoulders. When we walked into 2J, we found Kendall and Logan sleeping on the couch. Kendall hair was a little messed up and he had a drop of drool on the corner of his lip, but I didn't care, he was still the most gorgeous boy I have ever seen. Carlos took one look at Logan and ran into his room, slamming the door which woke the other two up.

"Wha," Kendall said in grogginess, looking around the semi dark room until his eyes landed on me. He quickly jumped from the couch, causing Logan to fall to the floor, "Oh, James, your home," he noticed Logan, "Shit, sorry Logan." He started to help the other boy up, who was still looking confused about what had just happened.

"Yeah," I began, trying my best not to start blushing as the blonde boy started wiping the drool from his face and fixing his hair. "Sorry for waking y'all up."

"Oh, it's fine. Besides, we needed to get up anyways and decide what to do for dinner. What do you think, pizza or Chinese?"

"Hmm, well me and Carlos had Chinese for lunch so pizza."

"Alright, cool. I'll make the call." He walked to his room and closed the door behind him without saying anything else.

I looked at his door and then to Logan who was now watching TV. I went to my room to check on Carlos only to find him sitting on his bed, moping.

"Alright," I finally said, "What's wrong now?"

"What do you think?" I really didn't think anything but I didn't say that.

"Logan on the couch with Kendall?"

"Yes."

"Well look at it like this. Kendall isn't gay so you have nothing to worry about." He smiled at the thought of that but then frowned at me.

"But then you wouldn't be able to get him and were would that put you?"

"An unhappy guy who still will love the guy who will never feel the same." I put on a sad smile and sat next to him. "So, let's talk about a plan for you to get Logan."

Carlos' p.o.v.

James started describing his plan to me and I started having split emotions about it. Tonight at dinner, James is going to suggest that we all go to the movies tomorrow night and when we get there, he going to make up some excuse saying him and Kendall have to do something. So he'll take Kendall someplace else and I'll be left with Logan for a movie date and confess my feelings for him. Now, what movie to see?

"James," I began to ask, "What movie should we see?"

"Well, I guess you two can decide when you get there." He smiled at me and I couldn't help but do the same. Maybe this could work, maybe it will happen and I'll still be accepted by Logan. I had to hope for the best because thinking the worse would only make me depressed again. We spent about half an hour in our room when the smell of pizza brought us out.

"Well," James said, "I guess its show time." He gave me one last smile and we walked out of the room. We found Logan and Kendall already sitting at the table with plates set out for all of us.

"Good thing y'all came out or we would have started eating without y'all," Logan said jokingly. He was smiling and all I could do was try not to blush when I smiled back.

"You wouldn't have done that," I said. "You would have waited or came and got us because you know you couldn't start without us." Logan looked down and I could have sworn he was blushing. But why?

I sat down across from him and James took the seat next to me. As we all grabbed for our pizza, James finally asked the question that I've been dreading for the past thirty minutes.

"So," he started, "I think we should all go to the movies tomorrow night. What do y'all think?" Kendall and Logan looked at each other and nodded.

"Sounds like fun," Kendall said. "We all need a fun night anyways." Yes, the plan was working so far, now for the other half to work.

"Great," I said, "guys night out." I sat there smiling as I finished my pizza. When we were all done eating, we decided to all go to bed because we had to be at the studio early so we could work on a new song. We all said goodnight and went to our rooms.

"You excited about tomorrow," James asked me while changing into his pajama pants.

"Of course I am," I lied. Of course I wasn't, I was nervous as hell. All the different scenarios started playing through my head and I knew a look of worry was starting to play on my face.

"Look," James said, noticing my edginess, "it's all going to work out."

"You really think so?"

"I know so." And with that, he turned the light off and we both got into bed. I closed my eyes, thinking about what tomorrow will bring and fell asleep, dreaming of the boy I love.

a/n. Ok so before I end this, I really want to thank ThatKamesLoverhelps he has given me so much help and advise so thanks girl, you truly are amazing. Oh and only two more days till Christmas break, man I need it. I hoping to getup to chapter 6posted by this weekend and then up to 10 by the end of break. Wish me luck on that. Fav, follow, review and comment please.


	5. Chapter 5

A/n. So, chapter 5 is up and I really hope you enjoy it.

franshes: you're just going Ito have to read, but I really think you'll like The outcome.

ThatKamesLover15: Thanks again for everything. You truly are amazing.

and now on with the chapter

Logan's p.o.v.

Man, I just could seem to do anything right. I was off pitch every time we sung, I continued to forget the dance moves, and to make everything else worse I seemed to keep my eyes on Carlos. All that was running through my mind was tonight and what I had to do. I know that I need to tell him tonight, I can't keep this a secret any long, I just can't. And whatever happens, happens. I just really hope all goes well tonight and he won't end up hating me.

"Logan," I turn to see Kendall looking at me, "Logan, you were staring off into space, are you okay?"

"Yeah," I said, trying to take the worry off my face and replace it with a smile. "Just thinking about tonight."

"The group movie night, I almost forgot about that. It's going to be a lot of fun." Kendall said, a bright smile on his pale face.

"Kendall, I need to ask you something."

"Go ahead man."

"Can you take James someplace else and let me and Carlos go by ourselves?"

"What?" He looked at me like I asked him to give me his blood, though I don't really understand why. It's not like I'm asking him to kill anyone.

"I just want to tell Carlos the truth and it would be less awkward if you and James weren't there. Please buddy, I really need your help." I gave him my best attempt at the puppy dog eyes. Kendall stared at me for a few moments before letting out a sigh.

"Fine! But you owe me!" I let my breath out, not realizing that I was holding it in, and smiled.

"Thanks Kendall, you're the best." I gave him a quick hug and then we both left Roque Records for the Palm Woods, to getready for tonight.

…

It was about half past five when everyone was ready to go. Carlos was wearing a black shirt bottom up shirt, which was my favorite color, a grey wife beater underneath and a pair of greyjeans. All I could think about was how amazing he looks. I looked myself up and down, giving a small pout. I was wearing a simple red shirt and black skinny jeans. I should've worn his favorite color, just to impress him. I thought grimly to myself, before shrugging it off.

"Alright," James started when everyone was gathered in the living room, "is everyone ready to go?"

"I think so," Kendall answered, giving me a questioning look.

"I'm good to go," I said, smiling.

"Alright," Carlos said clapping his hands together with a bright smile on his face, "let's get going."

…

We got to the theater in about twenty minutes or so. We stood outside, looking at tall the movie posters hanging up that would be playing tonight, when James suddenly started up a coughing fit.

"James, are you okay" Kendall asked, patting the tall boys back,face filled with concern.

"Yeah, I think I'm fine." James replied, waving Kendall off, but he started coughing again and walked out of the line.

"I think I should take him home," Kendall suggested, looking at us with some concern. "You two stay and watch the movie and we'll see you when it's over."

"Are you sure?" Carlos asked. His face was hard to read, but it looked like this wasn't fazing him at all.

"Yeah, just call me when it's over or something and I'll come and get you." And with that, he jogged to James and started leading him back to the car.

"I guess that leaves you and me." I looked at Carlos, the Latinohad a wide smile on his face. I couldn't help but think that James did the coughing bit on purpose.

"So," I started, turning to look back at the movies, "what should we go go see?"

"I don't know," he said to me. "What are you in the mood for?Something funny? Some action or something scary?"

"Well R.I.P.D. looks good."

"R.I.P.D it is then." With that said, we both walked up to the ticket booth, buying the tickets.

After we got our tickets, we went and bought some candy and soda and popcorn. Soon after we went inside our assigned theater, taking our seats. To my surprise there were hardly any people there to watch it and we found really good seats towards the back.

The movie was surprisingly great. Throughout the entire movie, however, I had that feeling that someone was watching me. At first I thought it was Carlos, being as the feeling came from his direction, but every time I turned to look at him, the short Latinowas paying attention to the movie. I sighed and laid my arm on the arm rest. I tuned the rest of the movie out after that, seeing as my mind was focused on another topic, how in the world was I going to tell Carlos? I started figuring out a plan after plan,when something suddenly grabbed my hand. My eyes shot wide as I looked at Carlos, then down at our linked hands. My face began to heat up, as I tried to figure out what was happening.

"Carlos-" I started but was quickly cut off by him placing his lips directly on mine. I closed my eyes and let the feeling of his soft lips on mine flow through my body. When he pulled away, my eyes shot back open, wide and Carlos was staring at me with the same expression.

"I'm so sorry Logan," he started saying. "I just had to, I couldn't stop myself. I'll understand if you hate me but I just had to let you know the truth. I love you so, so much Logan Mitchell." He started to get up but before he could walk away I grabbed his hand and pulled him down to me so I could give him another kiss.

"I love you too Carlitos. I always have. I definitely won't hate you for this." I said with the biggest smile I could muster and he smiled back, pulling me into another kiss. When we pulled apart, Carlos had a little smirk on his face.

"Let's get out of here and go out on a dinner date," he said to me. "We can go where ever as long as I'm with you." We left the dark room, hand in hand, and I was happier than ever before.

Kendall's p.o.v.

As soon as we got in the car, James was in perfect health, no coughing whatsoever, and smiling like a mad man.

"Okay," I said, obviously confused, "What's going on?"

"Nothing," he said, "just doing my part in the plan." I just sat there, confused, and when he looked at me, he busted out laughing. "Look, the whole group movie thing was a complete trick. The real plan was to let Carlos and Logan be alone so Carlos could confess his love for him."

"Wow," I said, "and to think Logan thought he would have trouble."

"Wait what?" It was James' turn to be confused.

"Logan wanted to confess his love to Carlos tonight and I was supposed to find a way to get you away so they could be alone."

"Well, I guess there's going to be a new couple in 2J." We both started laughing and when we stopped, our eyes locked. I hadn't realized how long I was staring at him until my face began to heat up.

"So what do we do now," he asked.

"I guess we go eat or something."

"Well I could really go for a burger and some fries."

"Alright, let's go." I started up the car and drove to a burger joint just down the road. We both ordered two large double beef pounders and two large fries. When the food came out, we combined our fries together so we could share.

"So," I started after swallowing a bite of my burger, trying to start up a conversation. "How long had Carlos loved Logan?"

James raised an eyebrow at the sudden question but answered anyways, "For a few months now I guess. What about Logan?"

"About the same." Silence roamed us once more.

"Well at least the get to be with the person they love now."James murmured, looking at me with sad eyes, though he stillhad a smile on his face. I knew the look because I've had the same one many times when I thought about him. He looked down and I just looked at a couple at another table. They weresharing a milkshake and smiling, how I wish I could be doing that with James.

I shook my head, not wanting to get all depressed and reached for a fry, only to find myself grabbing James' fingers instead. I quickly looked up at him, to see his reaction only to see himstaring at me with those beautiful hazel eyes and I couldn't take mine off of them. Without realizing it, I started to lean in closer to him and he was doing the same. We were only a few inches away, only a few inches from our lips touching when my phone suddenly went off. I jumped at the loudness of my ring tone, groaning slightly as I checked it. Apparently, James got a text too because he was pulling his phone out as well.

"It's from Carlos," he said. "He says he kissed Logan."

"Mines from Logan. He says Carlos kissed him and that they are ready to be picked up." We both rolled our eyes at our friends interrupting us.

"Then I guess we better go get them." James said with a slight annoyed tone, getting up to pay the bill. He didn't look back orhe didn't say anything else to me, just left the restaurant.

I slammed my face into my hands, groaning once more. _There, now my chance is ruined, he'll never go for me._

A/n. So the week is almost over and I really can't wait for the break. I've gone this whole day with only like 3 hours of sleep which will make the total of sleep for this week, drumroll please... About 10 hours since Sunday. So yeah, zombified for semester exams is going to be fun. Anyways, 6 will be up tomorning at some point and the next wont be there till this weekend.


	6. Chapter 6

A/n. Chapter six, this is a short chapter, sorry. Im really didn't see a point in shaving Carlos talk about his night in this chapter, only James. And please don't hate me after you read it especially you Franshes. And thanks for the help ThatKamesLover15.

James p.o.v.

_'Stupid, stupid, stupid! How could I have been so stupid? Now Kendall probably thinks I'm some sort of freak! Oh gosh!'_ I couldn't stop thinking back to what had just happened. His soft hand holding my finger and his beautiful bolted green eyes looking into mine. I couldn't control myself, I just had to kiss him! But stupid Carlos' text just had to interrupt us. When I looked back at Kendall's face, I saw how upset he looked and I had to leave so I wouldn't start crying in front of him. I told him I was going to go pay the bill, which I did, but after that I went to the bathroom to calm myself down. I looked in the mirror and just frowned at my appearance. Although I looked normal as possible, my eye gave it away that I was obviously sad. I took a couple of deep breath, put a smile on my face and left the bathroom, and restaurant all together. When I walked outside, I saw that Kendall was already by the car, leaning against it.

"So," I said as I approached coming, coming to a complete stop moments later, "What's the plan?"

"Well," He started with a little sigh, "I guess I should probably take you home real quick since they think that's what I went to do." He looked at the ground the entire time he was talking to me, not even sparing a single glance at me. That's when I realized how badly I just messed up.

"Alright," I said, walking over to the passenger side, getting into the car with Kendall following shortly after. He started up the engine and we took off towards the Palm Woods.

The whole ride home was silent. Neither of us dared to say a single word or even look at each other. As soon as Kendall parked the car, I got out, not looking or saying a word to him. I ran straight to my room, laid on my bed, and stared at the wall, once I entered the apartment. My mind wouldn't stop replaying the night's events. I didn't even noticed that I had started crying till I felt a tear roll down my cheek. I buried my head in the pillow and cried quietly until sleep found its way to my eyes.

The next thing I knew, I was being woke up at the sound of the door closing. I glanced over at the clock, realizing I slept for about an hour. I rubbed at my aching puffy eyes, deciding I should go out and congratulate Carlos and Logan. I got off my bed and exit my bedroom. Stepping into the living room, I stopped in my tracks to see Kendall siting there on the couch, face buried in his hands

"Where are Carlos and Logan?" I asked confused, looking around the apartment, "I thought you were picking them up?"

"I did," he replied not removing his hands from his head. "But they wanted to go eat, so I took them to the Chinese place a few blocks away."

"Oh."

"Yeah, and then I decided to walk home."

"Why did you do that?" I knew I shouldn't have asked but there was a tone in his voice that had me worried.

"I needed some fresh air, to think. And also so I wouldn't have to get out again."

"Oh, makes sense."

"Yeah."

I turned to walk back to my room but stopped mid step, turning back towards Kendall. "Kendall, are you alright? You sound like you have something on your mind?"

"There is," was all he said back to me.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not right now." He got up and stated walking to his room and I followed him.

"Look," I said to him, "if it's about what happened tonight, I'm sorry." He turned to me when I said that, face so sad as if he was on the verge of tears. I ran to him and hugged him, and as soon as I closed my arms, he began to cry.

"James, you did nothing wrong, it was me who messed up tonight."

"Kendall, its ok-"

"No it's not! James, there's something I need to tell you." He cut me off.

"What is it?"

"James, I love you and-"

Before he could go into a rant, I interrupted him with a sweet kiss, my hand on his soft pale face. When he didn't push me away or cry of protest, I turned my head to the side a little and deepened the kiss, his hands soon wrapping around my waist. I felt water fall onto my cheeks, but the tears didn't belong to me.I pulled away from him, looking at the shorter boy's face. He was looking at the ground. Kendall gently grabbed my hands and pulled them off his face, and when he tilted his head up to look at me, he had the saddest look in his eyes.

"I'm sorry James, I really do love you, but I can't do this right now."  
And with that he walked away to his room, closed his door. My heart shattered.

a/n. So if you hate me right now, I completely understand cause I am a douche for ending it like this. Poor James. Anyways, it's going to be a few days Guillermo I post again so bare with me. So who's ready for Christmas break cause I know I am. anywho, comment, review, fav and follow.


End file.
